Bounty Hunters
by Keileh
Summary: After the events in the DoM, Harry decides he needs more power. When Dumbledore says he won't train him, he and Hermione run away. Only to return 10 years later to help with the war. Takes place in au HBP but will span 10 years. Manipulative Dumbledore. Challenge by Reptilla28
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm going to do a massive rewrite of the entire story. I hope to have the first chapter up within a week. Thanks everyone

This story is based of a Portkey challenge by reptila28. Most of the plot follows the challenge.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of Harry Potter. The plot is based of a challenge by reptila28. Any original characters are mine.

_italics_- letters

" "- speech

' '- thoughts

Chapter 1: The Escape

Harry was sitting in his room at the Dursley's waiting for midnight to come around. It was his birthday and he was turning 16. "5…4…3…2…1…Happy birthday." Harry said quietly to himself. At that point 4 owls came up to the window. One letter was from Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and the other unknown.

_Harry,_

_How has your holiday been so far? Mine has been going great so far. We took a trip to magical Ireland. It was amazing. My owl scores were great I got 4 E's and 5 A's. How were your scores? I hope you enjoy your presents. I'm going to Ron's soon and I hope to see you there._

_Hermione_

_Harry,_

_Hey mate. How've you been? My summer's been going great. I hope you enjoy your present. Hermione is coming over soon and hopefully you can too. Dumbledore hasn't said anything so I don't know._

_Ron_

As he read the letters he noticed the presents the owls were carrying. Harry took them off the owls and they flew away. One package was from Mrs. Weasley filled with her usual treats and sweater. The package from Hermione contained a book on defense against the dark art. Ron had sent him a Chudley Cannons book and a scarf with a note saying that it was from Ginny.

The fourth letter was from Gringotts. It told him the date and time of the reading of Sirius' will. The letter announced that the reading was going to happen in two weeks time. The fifth letter was from Dumbledore telling him that there would be Order members coming to pick him up on Wednesday at 3 o'clock which was two days away. "Good I have time to pack and come up with a plan to confront Dumbledore about training or come up with a plan to run away," Harry said to himself as he started planning.

Two days later, Harry was getting ready, packing his trunk and putting Hedwig in her cage when the doorbell rang signifying that the Order members were here. He started to drag his trunk down the stairs when Remus came up the stairs to help him. "Where are the Dursley's," Remus asked. "They left 2 hours ago," Harry said not carrying while continuing to drag his trunk down the stairs. "Ok."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Moody clunked over, "Good you're here, we need to leave soon," Moody said with impatience. Remus quickly shrunk Harry's trunk and they all walked out to the backyard so as to not be seen by the muggle neighbors as they took off.

They arrived about an hour and a half later in the Weasley's front yard. Mrs. Weasley came running out, "Great you're here I was getting worried, you were taking so long." "Sorry we had some problems leaving from the Dursleys," Remus explained. "That's ok now that you are here."

Moody and Tonks preceded to apparate out and then Harry, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley walked inside. "Ron is up in his room, just take your stuff up there," Mrs. Weasley told Harry. "Ok Mrs. Weasley." Harry headed up to Ron's room but on the way up passed Ginny's room where her and Hermione were talking. "Hi Ginny, hi Hermione, how are you both." "Good, how was your vacation so far," Ginny asked. "It was ok the Dursleys pretty much left me alone. How has your vacation been Ginny." "It's been pretty quite minus some weird noises coming from the Fred and George's room. "Well it was nice to see you, I'm on my way up to Ron's room so I'll talk to you guys later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Discussions and Arrival

Harry headed up to Ron's room, as he passed Fred and George's room the door opened. "Hey Harry how's our investor been?" both Fred and George questioned. "I've been ok. The best thing was that the Dursley's pretty much left me alone. But how have you been? Invented any new products lately?" "Of course what kind of jokesters do you think we are?" "I'm sorry I should have known." Harry said sarcastically. "Well I'm on my way up to Ron's room. I'll talk to you guys later."

Harry then continued on his way up to Ron's room and reached it shortly. He knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Ron how have you been," Harry called as he walked through the door. "Hey Harry I've been good, how about you?" "Same here."

After about two hours of hanging out and talking in Ron's room, Hermione came up. "Hi guys, been catching up I see. Harry, can I talk to you?" "Sure why not right now?" "I mean alone if you don't mind." "Of course lets go on up to the attic." They left Ron's room and proceeded up the attic stairs. "Ok Mione, what did you want to talk about?" "Please don't get mad at me and let me finish before you say anything." "Okay." "If you haven't figured it out yet, I've liked you since fourth year and I thought it was time I said something……if you don't feel the same way I understand." "No Mione, I feel the same way. I've just not known how to tell you but I very glad that you've told me." "Since that is off our chests I want to discuss plans I have for after the reading of Sirius' will." "Okay Harry. I just want you to know that I will follow you wherever you're going." "Thanks Mione, I appreciate it. But before we go anywhere I need to talk to Dumbledore to see if he will train me for the upcoming war and if not that is when I plan on leaving after of course the reading of Sirius' will." "Okay Harry, that's good with me. I just have two questions, one if Dumbledore refuses to train you where were you planning on going to and two when will Sirius' will be read?" "I was thinking about starting in America and after that I don't know and it's being read next Wednesday." "Okay that's cool."

"Dinner," came a voice yelling up from downstairs. "Well I guess it's time to go downstairs. We can talk after dinner if you want." "Yes I would like that. That way we can make more concrete plans for what is to come." "I agree that is a great idea. I'm glad you're coming along. I don't know what I'd do without you," Harry said as they made their way downstairs.

"Hello Harry, good to see you. How has your summer been?" "It's been okay Mr.Weasley, thanks for asking." "Good everyone is here, now all of you sit down so we can start dinner." A scraping of chairs good be heard as everyone pulled out a chair and sat down. "Harry dear this came in for you about an hour ago." "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry put the letter in his pocket to read later after he saw it was from Gringotts. They finished eating and Harry and Hermione went back up to the attic. "Who was the letter from?" "It's from Gringotts and I didn't want to open right there with everyone around to read it." "I understand especially if it pertains to Sirius' will. Well why don't you open it now that we're alone." "I was just about to." Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and proceeded to open it

Dear Mr. Potter,

The reading of Mr. Black's will has been moved up. It has been brought to my attention that someone wants to interfere with you showing up for the reading. Though the person shall remain nameless, it was deemed necessary to alter the date. It will be moved up to tomorrow at nine. Please send an owl if you are unable to attend.

Goldfarb

Manager of the Black and Potter vaults

"The letter was saying that the date for the reading has been changed from next Wednesday to tomorrow. Apparently someone doesn't want me to go to the reading," Harry explained. "I wonder who wouldn't want you to be at the reading." "I don't know but hopefully Goldfarb will be able to tell me when I go there tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

Harry woke up early so as not to be late for the reading of the will. He and Mione headed downstairs for an early breakfast so they could leave and maybe do some shopping at Diagon Alley before the reading. "Hi Harry, Hermione what are you doing up so early," Mrs. Weasley questioned. "Sirius' will is being read today and we wanted to head out early." "Okay dears. At least let Arthur take you to Diagon Alley and Gringotts so you both stay out of trouble." "Okay thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Harry and Hermione ate breakfast and then waited for Mr. Weasley to wake up and come down. "Hello Molly, Harry, Hermione good morning." "Arthur, would you mind taking Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley. Sirius' will is being read and I don't want them there all alone. What with Voldemort around," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Sure I'll take them after I've eaten.

After a half an hour, Mr. Weasley was finally done eating and they were ready to go. "Good thing we got up early otherwise we would've been late." "Everyone take a handful of floo powder and we will be on our way," Mr. Weasley said. Harry went first, took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the flames, and called out Diagon Alley. Hermione came next then Mr. Weasley and shortly they all arrived in The Leakey Cauldron.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wills and Talks

When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, it was full of people. "I will meet you guys back here in two hours. I have some errands to run and after that we can pick up your school supplies," Mr. Weasley explained. "That's good hopefully the will reading will be done by then," Harry said as they exited the pub and headed toward the brick wall entrance into Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley tapped the wall with his wand and the bricks moved apart so they could go in. They split up as soon as they passed through the archway.

"Hopefully the reading won't take long and we can do some other shopping before we have to meet up with Mr. Weasley," Hermione said as they neared Gringotts. "That's a good idea that way if we do leave we will get out quicker because we will have picked up items we need for the trip." They stopped talking as they walked up the steps to Gringotts. When Harry opened the door, a goblin was there waiting for them. "Now come along we must not waste time in starting this for we fear someone might interfere," explained the goblin as they were led quickly down a hall towards a big set of golden ornately designed double doors. "Mr. Potter, so glad you were able to make it. I'm Goldfarb, manager of the Potter and now the Black accounts."

Shortly after Harry and Hermione arrived Remus then Tonks showed up. "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore told you to not to come." "He did but I came anyway." "Well now that everyone is here, we shall get on with the reading." Just then Dumbledore came bursting through the doors. "Harry my boy, what are you doing here. I thought I told you not to come," Dumbledore said with that infernal twinkle in his eyes, "Well no matter, Remus will you please take Harry and Hermione back to the Weasleys." "No professor I'm not going anywhere I'm listening to the will reading." "Now my boy, I'm only doing this for your own good." "Now Dumbledore, Mr. Potter has every right to be here. Mr. Black included him in his will and it is necessary for all parties included in the will to be present," Goldfarb said saving Harry from an awkward situation with Dumbledore. "Very well, can we please continue on with the reading I need to get back to Hogwarts soon." Another goblin brought in a penisive that contained Sirius' will.

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body write this will and leave my possessions and vaults in the hands of my friends and family. To Remus, I leave 100,000 galleons, Number 12 Grimmwauld Place and my motorcycle which you can get off of Hagrid. To Tonks, I leave 50,000 galleons and a small place outside London. To Harry, I hope I have lived a long life and you are listening to this after I died at the age of at least 80. If not I hope you get the person who did it. But back to the will, I leave you the rest of my vault and all my properties. I also emancipate you so you can make your own decisions and live your own life. Dumbledore, if you are here which I assume you are then leave Harry alone. Now that he is emancipated you can't do anything so leave him alone.

"Mr. Potter, here is the key to your vaults. Mr. Lupin, here is your 100,000 galleons and the key to Number 12 Grimmwauld Place and as Mr. Black said you may retrieve your motorcycle from a Mr. Hagrid. Miss Tonks, here is your 50,000 galleons and the key to your new property. "Mr. Potter now that you are emancipated you can access all of your family vaults as well as Mr. Black's vaults." "Professor Dumbledore, may I talk to you outside," Harry asked wary of anything Dumbledore might pull. "Of course my dear boy, we can talk at Floureceans (sp). Miss Granger can come along as well." After Harry got his keys, he, Hermione, and Dumbledore left Gringotts and headed to Floureceans. When they got there Harry and Hermione ordered while Dumbledore found a table to sit at. "Now my boy what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." "Well, I feel that if I'm to defeat Voldemort I will need training. I was wondering if you could train me." "I'm sorry my dear boy but it is just not feasible. I'm sure you will be able to defeat him with out training." "Well thank you Professor. We must get going we have to meet Mr. Weasley soon."

As Dumbledore walked away, Harry turned to Hermione, "what did I tell you?" "I agree you were right I trusted Dumbledore too much but after that I realize that it was all false." "I'm glad you came along. Now that we know he is not going to train me, I say we go collect all of our money from our vaults and get supplies so that we can leave as soon as possible." "I agree lets head over there now."

As they made their way over to Gringotts, they ran into Remus again. "Hey Remus, how are you," Harry queried. "I'm doing fine a little pissed off at Dumbledore for trying to control us all and how have you both been." "We've been fine. I agree. I'm glad I've finally seen what he has been doing. We were on our way to clean out of our vaults because Dumbledore refused to train me even though I will need it if I am to defeat Voldemort." "Well I'm glad that you are taking the initiative. Come I'll walk with you to the bank. By we did you mean you and Hermione?" "Yes I did, she is coming with me." "That is good that way you will have company while you train. "Yes that was our thought and Hermione thought she would train as well."

As they reached the bank, Remus said goodbye to them and had them promise to write to him while they are gone. They headed back up the stairs to the bank for a second time and walked through the door. Harry and Hermione walked up to the nearest teller. "We would both like to withdraw all of our money from our accounts." "Of course and do you both have your keys," the teller asked. They both handed over their keys and were led by another goblin to a cart that they would take down to their vaults. "I was wondering do you have a bottomless bag so I can keep all of my money with me," Harry asked. "Yes we do but it will cost 3 galleons." "That is fine we would both like to have one if that is possible." "Yes it is fine." The cart arrived at Hermione's vault first where she quickly gathered all of her money then left. Next they arrived at the Potter vaults which took a while to get all the money out of those vaults and even longer to empty the Black vaults. By the time they got out of Gringotts it was time to meet Mr. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
